


Their New Home

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [13]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: After months of travel, Guy and Much are finally settled in a new home and their new life has begun.





	Their New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Guy ducked to avoid the lintel as he entered the small cottage he and Much were sharing.  He was tired and glad to be home.  He had spent most of the day supervising a delivery of timber for the additions to the manor house Sir Roger had commissioned.  The bad weather over the previous two weeks had delayed the delivery, and when the hauliers finally arrived they had merely tipped the timber on the ground and departed again, saying they were in a hurry to be gone.

Guy had then been forced to find somewhere the timber could be stored, which had meant moving the contents of one of the barns elsewhere.  He had been able to order some of the men to help him, but he and the master carpenter had been forced to do their share of the work to ensure the wood was stacked in the order the carpenter wanted it.

By the time it had all been safely stowed away, and protected from the expected inclement weather, it was almost dark.  Guy and the carpenter had walked the mile from the manor house back to the town together.  Neither had been inclined to talk, but Guy sensed the other man was grateful for his company on the dark night, when the wind felt icy and held the promise of forthcoming snow.

As a newcomer, Guy had initially met reserve from the skilled tradesmen of the town, but during the months since their arrival he had shown himself competent in his dealings, and his willingness to work and not just order others around had not gone unnoticed.

When they reached the point at which they paths diverged the carpenter said, “We must meet up and have a drink to celebrate the season in the next few days.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Guy replied.  They bade each other good night and Guy took the path to his cottage. 

Once inside he could see Much tending to the fire, and could smell the stew he had prepared.

Much looked up and said, “I’ll serve in a minute, but drink this first, it will help warm you.”

He poured something from a jug into a cup and brought it towards Guy.  The steam rose from inside the cup, and Guy waited for Much to give it to him.  Instead Much stood about a pace away and waited for Guy to join him.  Smiling Guy took a step towards him and accepted the cup, drinking the contents appreciatively.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Mulled cider.  I bought the herbs on the way home today.”

Guy gave a sigh of pleasure.  “It’s excellent.  But why are you making me stand here, and not letting me any closer to the fire?”

Much looked up at the ceiling and Guy followed his gaze.  Guy laughed, and with the hand not holding the cup pulled Much towards him in a kiss.

“And did you buy the mistletoe on the way home today as well?” Guy asked. 

“No, I found it on one of the trees I passed this morning when delivering a letter from Sir Roger to the abbot.  I cut it on my way back this afternoon.”

“Well, I’m not entirely convinced of its properties at the moment.  I think we might need to try again after we’ve eaten the stew.”

 

 

 


End file.
